Reinforce
The first and namesake of the Reinforce-Class Assault Carriers. Old of all the current combat ships used by the Systems Alliance, the Reinforce is the oldest. It has seen many tours of duties and at least three different Commanders. The latest Commander being Archer Sol, The Reinforce, like its many brothers and sisters, has seen numerous upgrades and refits in their lives. The Reinforce would receive a new upgrade after the Battle of Mon Calamari, when the ship took heavy damage. This new incarnation of the ship will be the template for a new refit that would go out to the rest of the Reinforce-class, once the bugs are worked out and they prove to be successful upgrades. Hangers The fighter racks remain the same as does the shuttle pod hanger. The major change is the Recovery hanger, which has been extended and set up to properly house and maintain three ExoShells. This isn't going to be a upgrade all Reinforce-class ships will receive. This was done to the lead ship of the class because its commanding officer, Archer Sol, requested it. Archer keeps the Siren in the Shuttle Pods hanger should his new Exoshell prove useless or becomes damaged. Because he did this the ship losses one of its Shuttle Pods. But that loss its out weighed by the new external docking clamps, which are designed to hold Freedom-class Combat Shuttles. Its designed so that the shuttle is semi hidden in the Reinforce's lower rear hull. This is likely to become a standard upgrade to the rest of the Reinforce-class fleet. Armaments Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon/Beam Shield This weapons is a strategic siege weapon, used on fortresses or other large, difficult to engage targets. Its fire power is similar to the SA's Colony Laser but its function is to punch through heavy defenses while the Colony Laser is designed to wiped out whole fleets. The weapon can be used in and out side atmosphere having a devastating effect. The Reinforce-Class is the first and to date only class of ship armed with this weapon, it's because of this weapon that this class is considered an Assault type ship. The Weapon has a 30 minute recharge time and is capable of punching through ISDs shields, armor and still have enough force/power to strike a target behind it. The Beam shield is a new function for the Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon emitter. The Emitter splits and extends into a square frame in front of the ship, then emits the Particles as a wall. (Like the Gungan arm shield we see in Ep.1.) theoretically the shield should be much stronger then the standard shields found on ships, able to deflect or absorb anything shot at it. But there is a time limit to it, the shield can only last for 5 minuets. That is as long as the the weapons capacitors can hold out. The only other issue with it is that it can only protect the Reinforce from threats directly in front. The practicality of the system is in question so for now its not slated to be added to any other Reinforce-Class ships. Twin Enhanced Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons What the System Alliance ships see more often then not, is hostile forces under estimating them. Depending on the race they can count how many weapons a Systems Alliance ship has on one hand. But when one cannon strikes a hit and it causes about twenty five cannons worth of damage, well they start to panic. These weapons are the bread and butter of the Systems Alliance ships. Fair firing rate with the uncanny ability to blow up a ship in only a few shots make them the most heavy relied on weapon in the Systems Alliance Fleets. Missile Launcher Tubes Can use just about anything, all the way up to Nuclear weapons. Yeah we got those too, but we got rules on using them, don't you? Anti-Star Fighter/Missile Triple Beam Guns Latest and greatest in keeping hostile craft from getting a solid shooting solution on your ship. If for what ever reason hostiles get past your fighter screen the combined effort of your gunners behind these weapons will make their day a living hell by keeping them busy trying not to get shot up, and if they do put a hole in your ship these guns will be sure to put a few in them.